What Would I Do Without You
by MarluxiaSutcliff116
Summary: He had his back to a wall, and was watching others dance; well, more specifically one person. He had been searching for Fukutomi, curious as to what the blond was up to when left to his own devices. There had been a stir near him that had Arakita turning his head, and there, lo and fucking behold, was Shinkai.


**What Would I Do Without You**

* * *

Stormy expression and hatred for people in general aside, Arakita was actually kind of having a good time. The party was by no means small, but it wasn't to the point where you couldn't see the floor for all the pairs of feet either.

He wasn't one for dancing, he couldn't dance for shit, but he couldn't deny that the low, steady beat he could feel through the floor and shooting up his spine was pleasant to say the least.

He had his back to a wall, and was watching others dance; well, more specifically one person. He had been searching for Fukutomi, curious as to what the blond was up to when left to his own devices.

There had been a stir near him that had Arakita turning his head, and there, lo and fucking behold, was Shinkai.

Anyone who knows Arakita knows he just likes to bitch about literally everything, and earlier in the evening Shinkai's jeans had come under fire. Not maliciously, but Arakita had made an allusion to Shinkai being in cahoots with a certain Sohoku climber with little to no fashion sense.

Though despite what he had said earlier, Arakita found himself appreciating those fucking jeans, though grudgingly. The jeans had rips in them, down Shinkai's thighs, and Arakita couldn't help but snort at that, but they did afford him a wonderful view of Shinkai's thighs with every step he took.

But Shinkai had spattered the jeans with bleach, to his own tastes, he had even put a little bunny on a back pocket that only Arakita knew about, and Arakita supposed that there was at least a bit of foresight involved, since they were glowing like crazy under the black lights.

But Shinkai's jeans weren't the only things that were glowing on his person. The guy was wearing glowsticks on his wrists in every damn color they came in, and instead of the ever-present powerbar between his lips, the asshole actually had a fucking glowstick hanging from his mouth.

At present, Shinkai was swaying his hips to a saxophone riff, back and forth, side to side.

Arakita was staring.

Shinkai noticed and winked at him.

Arakita flipped the redhead off and growled, "Take that fucking thing out of your mouth, shithead."

Shinkai just grinned and stuck his tongue out around the glowstick at Arakita.

To the ravens further mortification, Shinkai curled his finger at him, in a come-hither motion.

Arakita made his best pissed off face, but Shinkai was undeterred, making his way towards Arakita when the raven made no move to leave his position.

Far too quickly for his liking, Arakita was pulled from his spot against the wall, instead finding a place amongst all the dancing people, with Shinkai looking entirely too pleased with himself as he swayed to the music.

Arakita almost tripped over his own two feet when Shinkai lip-synched along to the words, "Whatchu actin' shy for?"

Arakita seriously contemplated simply walking out of the party right then and there, and it must have shown on his face, because a moment later Shinkai's hands took his, gently tugging him closer.

Arakita just knew his blush had to be visible by this point, his face was on fire, but Shinkai didn't tease him, instead opting to continue swaying to the music in a not-quite-dance, flashing him an easygoing smile.

It didn't take long for Shinkai's relaxed attitude to affect Arakita, and soon enough he was attempting to dance right alongside the redhead, a terrible attempt, but an attempt nonetheless.

They kept up the dancing for a few more songs, which was a miracle for Arakita in itself, never drifting apart. Shinkai knew how close to stay without crowding him, and Arakita made a mental note to verbally tell him how much he appreciated that at some point.

Whenever someone in back of Arakita got too close, Shinkai would switch their positions so that he was in between Arakita and said person, and Arakita realized he must have looked absolutely miserable earlier on his own, for Shinkai to go above and beyond to make sure he was enjoying himself.

With this last thought in mind Arakita couldn't help the smile that rose to his face, and when Shinkai met his eyes, the smile turned into a grin.

Seeing his smile, Shinkai seemed to light up, a grin of his own appearing as he took Arakita's hands in his own and danced a little more enthusiastically than before.

Arakita laughed at his renewed energy, surprising the redhead by tugging their joined hands to bring Shinkai closer, kissing him full on the mouth, in front of God and everybody.

When he pulled away, Shinkai was looking at him with a dopey grin across his face, and Arakita laughed, leaning in again to kiss the beautiful sight before it was gone.

He may act like he couldn't care less about Shinkai most of the time, but Arakita was a walking contradiction, and he was just glad that Shinkai knew that.

In all honesty, Arakita had no idea what he would ever do without him, his dumbass, goofy, powerbar-loving, beautifully understanding Shinkai.

What on earth would Arakita do without him.

* * *

 ** _A/N_**

 **Please save me from myself Im sorry this exists. I started this I shit you not a month ago and I FORGOT ABOUT IT because I fell asleep -_-**

 **The song Shinkai was singing to was Worth It by Fifth Harmony, and this exists because the first time I heard that song I was like "THIS IS SOMETHING SHINKAI WOULD DANCE TO" for absolutely no reason and Im just such a gem aren't I orz**

 **Also I still managed to weasel fluff into this. I get the feeling that it should have been more 'intimate' if you will, and Im not very confident in my writing ability in that department ;_ and I can't see Shinkai as being one of those people to be grinding all up on others, and Arakita would most likely punch him in the face if he tried anyway, sooo... _**

 **I have no idea where this was supposed to go. Im sorry TT~TT**


End file.
